


Bull's tummy, and other related matters

by NateSk8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Work In Progress, chubby iron bull, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateSk8/pseuds/NateSk8
Summary: This is a wholly self-serving fic, and more will be added pretty soon. The first chapter is teen rated, but I'm pretty sure we're about to get into some sexy times by like, chapter 2 or 3. Basically, my inquisitor has a belly kink, Bull appreciates his own body, and I'm about to stuff the living hell out of this big boy. (Sorry about any delays and stuff, i have really bad ADHD so...)





	1. the realisation

It started in the Herald’s Rest, as most of their evenings do. The night had come to a close, guests and inquisition agents alike retreating to their rooms - even weary Cabot had given up, locking the door behind him, leaving Bull, the Inquisitor, and Krem alone in the tavern. It would be a miracle if he came back the next morning to find it still standing, he thought.

“See Krem!” Bull drunkenly laughed, “That’s what sleeping with the Boss gets ya! Extra bar privileges!”

For his part, Krem was a tad too tipsy to formulate a witty reply but grinned in good spirits all the same as he watched the tiny elf on his Chief's arm tut and kiss the Qunari’s rough cheek. “Hope that’s not the only reason you’re with him, boss.” Krem eventually managed to slur, winking at the inquisitor. For his part, Anise seemed to be keeping up the act of the insulted leader, but a few too many cups of the strong stuff was impairing his acting a tad, bursting into giggles at Krem’s wink.

“Nah,” Bull began, “I also keep him around for his bedroom services.” He said, pulling the elf closer to him with a massive hand on his ass. Anise, who that night had made a valiant effort to go toe to toe with the much larger men’s drinking pace, sputtered, shaking his head as though he was trying to shake out a coherent thought.

“ ‘m the one keepin you around Bull!” He giggled, “Dint you jus call ME th boss?” He asked, squinting with the effort of translating his drunken thoughts into common. “Las time I checked, th rules were im th boss outside the bedroom” He giggled again, “n the war room, n the alley…” His face screwed up for a second. “I think I own this bar!” He suddenly realized, “Ha! Is this my thingie or...? Cause like, I did the thing, an-an-and m the inquisitor, so do I own it? Is it Josie’s?”

“Dunno boss,” the Qunari cooed, coming to realize just how drunk the little thing was compared to him, or even Krem. It was an effort, but he managed to haul himself upright, grabbing onto a beam for support. Turning back to the chairs to grab his Kadan, he came to realize the elf was still perched on his shoulder, attached to him. “Alright Krem-de-la-krem, why don't ya rack out upstairs huh? I think this lil beast needs to sleep off his drink.” Bull said, heading for the stairs. “Gonna have to take the long way home.” he cursed under his breath, patting his general on the shoulder before heavily stumbling towards the ramparts.

As they shuffled past the night guards, Bull shot them a one-eyed wink, pointing at the Inquisitor and hushing, like it was some great inside joke he and this stranger held. Maybe it was humanizing, he thought, more of that “man of the people” noise that Sera was always on about.

For his part, Anise was being very cooperative for once in his life, holding securely onto Bull’s arm, lean, muscular thighs vice-like on Bull’s waist. The elf adjusted himself, easy as climbing a tree for him until he was pressed to the Qunari’s front, his head resting on one of the man’s shoulders. It took him a moment of settling before his mind cued in, and as they made their way across the mostly deserted main hall, the elf began to subtly grind his hips against Bull’s stomach. Making small contented noises as his vhenan carried them past his door, up the stairs to their room. “Ar lath ma.” he whispered “Ar lath mala taren, mala vhenan, mala samahl, mala beladras.” he sighs, “love your belly.” And promptly falls asleep.

“Sounds about right.” Bull huffed as he lay his Kadan down on their bed, carefully undoing the laces of the elf’s tiny boots (so cute! Bull thought), sliding them off and onto the floor, next stripping the smaller man of his shirt and tight leggings, until he was left in only his small clothes and socks. Bull undid his belt, letting his pants fall to the ground when suddenly an idea hit him. Shooting a glance over to his Kadan resting peacefully on the bed, Bull creaked open the door to the closet Anise had repurposed as a private bathroom. Hazily shuffling around the large wooden tub, he came to stand in front of the large full-body mirror the Inquisitor had procured.

It wasn’t tall nor wide enough to give Bull a full picture of himself, but it gave him enough. The large Qunari ran his hands appreciatively over his own body, he was never self-conscious about how he looked really, but coming to focus more on his subject of interest, he found his chest glowing a little with something he may hazard to call joy. Under stricter ties of the Qun, especially prior to the Chargers, working in Par Vollen, he would be on strict diets, strict exercise routines - like anything else in his life, his body was designed for maximum efficiency and service. However, as he found himself working in Orlais, finding friends and now family, as he donned his Tal Vashoth disguise, his figure well, it became less sculpted to put it lightly. 

He wasn’t really trying to gain weight, but his nights of drunken celebration in taverns not unlike the one this evening took to showing themselves on his waistline. He had amassed for himself quite the hefty gut, entering the room slightly before him, and when not restrained by his thick leather belt, hanging slightly over his smallclothes. He loved it.

Now Tal Vashoth proper, it warmed him to see this one non-painful reminder of how he had distanced himself from his previous life. How his figure intimidated his enemies and warmed his friends and lovers… Bull took his great belly in his hands and shook the flesh a tad, strong muscles and doughy padding - yeah, he could see how his Kadan might be into this. Shaking his head fondly, he made his way back into the main room, and eased his way into bed, noticing properly now how it sunk under his great mass. His hooded eyes fondly admired his Kadan’s peaceful face, as he took the elf’s braid in one hand, and set his meaty fingers to undoing the tight knots, so as not to have his lover wake with a sore scalp. He carded his fingers through wild and wavy hair when he was done, and began to wonder.

What would his Kadan think if he got slightly bigger? Could they possibly do it together? The idea excitedly fizzled in the back of the Qunari’s brain as he settled into sleep.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deprive ye yet myne horny readers, though soon enough ye shall receive your reward.

To say that The Iron Bull was ill-versed in nearly any kink would be fairly well incorrect. The qunari had taken many, many partners during his life - often with the sole mission to please. This meant he not only became acquainted with things that got his own rocks off, but some more niche interests his partners held. Excessive feeding was included in that list which he held passing experience in.

Bull could remember one night he spent with a rather slim human man, a stable boy or something. He mentioned to Bull how much he wished he could bear children like his sister in law, how much he admired her developing figure. The night was alright Bull thought, checking into a tavern, eating piles and piles of meat and bread mostly. Bull hadn’t the opportunity to fuck the man before he passed out, but the process of feeding him was fun enough - running his hands, completely covering the man’s small torso and ripe belly, soothing his aching form. Bull wondered what that would feel like. If his Kadan would do the same for him, feel that same simmering heat in his belly as he groped Bull’s taught middle.

Bull turned his head towards the small elf, shrouded in the golden light of the morning. Anise’s sleeping face was serene, save for the dark circles running deep below his eyes. Bull raised a large grey hand, faintly brushing dark hair out of his face, tucking it behind a sharp, twitching ear.

The Iron Bull knew his Kadan loved his form, his belly, chest, and shoulders especially if his intense attention to the areas were anything to go by. As far as Bull saw, there were only two possible hang-ups to the plan. One; though Corypheus was dead and gone, and Anise had made a great deal of progress closing any lingering fade rifts scattering Thedas, Bull imagined he would still need to be in great fighting condition for the Inquisition. Bull knew he could do with gaining a tad bit more weight and still be safe, but he didn’t want to risk throwing off his balance and endangering his team. This would mean that the indulgences would have to be only occasional, which Bull was more than okay with. Two; his Kadan was Dalish. While cultural differences rarely played a huge dividing factor in their relationship, Bull was more than aware that food was often a touchy subject for the wild elves. He noticed it in the Charger’s Dalish, and he noticed it in his own Kadan, no matter how much they may try to hide it, the times their clan was without made their mark clear as day to the ex-ben hassrath.

Bull would watch the elves eat sometimes, hunching over their plates just a tad more than usual, eating only what they absolutely needed before trying to pawn off the rest to someone else - often leaving themselves a tad bit hungry. Bull wasn’t sure if they knew they were doing it or not, or whether or not they felt it was necessary, but it was a bit sad to witness. Greediness was a massive sin to the Dalish, and Bull, though he knew his Kadan liked his form, wasn’t sure how his Kadan would feel actually watching Bull stuff himself with copious amounts of nourishment - which being a qunari, would by necessity be a huge amount already - likely enough to feed a dozen elves normally.

As his Kadan awoke slowly beside him, stretching with closed eyes and an orgasmic moan, Bull decided that perhaps a trial was in order, to really gauge his Kadan’s stance. With that thought, he swept the small man into his arms and gave him a deep morning kiss - a plan already forming in Bull’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because 1. I'm busy, 2. my doc is changing my meds and I CANNOT FOCUS ON ANYTHING!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't sorry


End file.
